


Night Flower

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: I sat down to write (totally not about my crush or anything, no of course not, where’d you get that idea?) and then this was born.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Night Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> So lot of things are happening in life. First, I’m real sleepy right now *yawn*. Second, school. That’s a thing. Third...
> 
> I had a bad experience :(  
> A close friend of mine, who I care for dearly, spent like ten minutes insulting my faith. And I had no idea what to say. I just sat there and let him say what he wanted, because he just wouldn’t stop even when I asked him nicely. I had to rant to my mom when I got home. And I’ve forgiven him and stuff, but like... :(
> 
> Also got hit with a baseball. Pain.
> 
> And! I have this one month plan to win my crush over! :)  
> And I think I’m succeeding!!

Night Flower  
Precious night flower,  
The stars on your petals  
Light up the sky in my heart.  
You’re perfect,  
Not a thorn on your stem.  
Looking into your eyes  
Is like the moon shining its beam on me.  
Your voice is a beautiful song,  
Carried by the breeze.  
Your hands are soft as a rose,  
So warm and gentle.  
You may not see what I see,  
But what I see is you.  
Your blue night eyes,  
The doorway to your soul.  
Inside your heart  
Is a galaxy full of stars,  
All beautiful and flawed,  
But you shine brighter than any flaw you may have.  
You’re a night flower,  
You bloom beneath the moon,  
You show your smile to very few.  
You show me your smile,  
So full of stars and light,  
And I’m grateful that you let me see it.  
You light a spark inside my heart,  
You make me see you,  
You make me feel.  
You are a diamond,  
Painted with flowers and stars,  
And so much light to sparkle.  
You’re as majestic as the moon,  
Yet at the same time,  
You have sunshine in your teeth.  
Your sun lights up  
Inside the moon,  
When the sky is gentle,  
And the wind becomes a breeze.  
You are like the sun inside the moon,  
You sleep  
Then fill the world with such light.  
Your sun  
Paints my heart gold.  
Your moon  
Makes me tremble with affection.  
You are a flower,  
You are the night.  
To hold a night flower as lovely as you,  
And to stand in the gentle night,  
The wind caressing my hair,  
Like your fingers in my curls,  
Is to drink up the meaning of life.  
To bathe in the moonlight  
And to hear angelic songs,  
Tossed by the breeze.  
To look at you,  
Is to look at the sun in the moon,  
Your blue night eyes like diamonds,  
Sparkling as diamonds such as yourself do.  
To shiver and pulse with affection for you,  
Is to feel your stars breathing life into my heart,  
Is to be painted gold with your rose fingertips,  
Is to feel your flowers blooming along my veins,  
Is to feel you, night flower, blooming in me.  
Night flower,  
Oh how you light up my heart,  
How your flares soar through my sky.  
Night flower,  
How soft your petals are  
To touch my palm so gentle.  
Night flower,  
How ethereal it feels  
To look into your diamond eyes.  
Night flower,  
How powerful and daisy sweet  
It is  
To quake in thralls of affection at the thought of you.  
Night flower.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a skunk in our backyard :)  
> My mom freaked out :)


End file.
